Hawkfrost's Second Chance
by Blazerkitty129
Summary: After the Great Battle, Hawkfrost changed so much. He no longer wishes power over the Clans, all he wants to do is love. When StarClan gives Hawkfrost a second chance, will he use it to find love and be a normal warrior, or will his hunger for power come back?
1. A Second Chance

**Special**** thanks to Warriorfanwriterforever for letting me adopt this story!**

**-Blazerkitty129**

* * *

**Prologue**

Hawkfrost padded around the Dark Forest, thinking about the Great Battle that had happened not long ago.

"I wish that battle never happened. I regret siding with the Dark Forest. I regret all the way back then when I tried to kill Firestar and then Brambleclaw, I mean Bramble_star._" he meowed sadly.

With Tigerstar gone forever, the Dark Forest had no leader, and was like it had been before the cats even thought of attacking the clans. No battle training, no hunger for power and evil and trying to destroy the clans.

"I knew I never should have followed Tigerstar. He corrupted me and made me turn like him. I just wanted to be the best RiverClan warrior I could be." Hawkfrost said.

Hawkfrost continued walking in one direction without looking up, until he realized that the terrain had turned into a lush green forest with prey running around and cats talking to each other.

_Mouse dung! I must've crossed the border and now I'm in StarClan territory! _Hawkfrost thought. He was about to run back into the Dark Forest before he could get caught, but a voice stopped him.

Hawkfrost spun around to see Firestar standing with a blue-gray she-cat who he guessed was Mistystar's mother Bluestar. "Hawkfrost. We have been waiting for you."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to trespass!" Hawkfrost meowed quickly. "It's ok, Hawkfrost." Bluestar meowed. Hawkfrost thought of what Firestar had said "What do you mean you've been waiting for me?" he asked.

"Hawkfrost, we've seen that you regret the actions you've done, and you do, don't you?" Firestar asked. "Yes! I just wanted to be a normal warrior, before I was killed! I never even got the chance to find a mate..." Hawkfrost replied sadly.

Bluestar gazed at him "We've been thinking...we think you deserve a second chance, Hawkfrost. A second chance to be good and be a brave warrior you wanted to be." she meowed.

"R-really?! A second chance?!" Hawkfrost gasped. "Yes. If you accept it, then you will be reborn as one of Lionblaze and Cinderheart's kits." Firestar said. "Do you accept? You must remember, we gave you a second chance so you can be good, not bad." Bluestar told him.

"I know! Yes! Yes, I accept!" Hawkfrost meowed happily. "Very well. May StarClan go with you, Hawkfrost." Firestar touched his nose to Hawkfrost's.

_I can finally be the good warrior I want to be! I can finally find love..._

* * *

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom

**Deputy: **Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Foxleap- reddish-brown tom

Apprentice, Cherrypaw

Icecloud- white she-cat

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Apprentice, Molepaw

Toadstep- black and white tom

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Apprentices:**

Cherrypaw- ginger she-cat

Molepaw- brown-and-cream tom

**Queens:**

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches (Mother to Dewkit, a dark gray tom, Snowkit, a white tom with amber eyes, and Amberkit, pale gray she-cat with white patches)

Sorreltail- tortoishell-and-white she-cat (Mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-cat with white patches, and Seedkit, a pale ginger she-cat)

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat (Expecting Lionblaze's kits)

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders**

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat

Purdy- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy: **Rowanclaw- ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: **Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Snowypaw (white and cream she-cat)

**Warriors:**

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

Pinenose- black she-cat

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat

Starlingwing- ginger tom

Ferretclaw- cream and gray tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt- cream she-cat

**Queens**

Snowbird- pure-white she-cat (Expecting Crowfrost's kits)

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat (Mother to Thornkit, Maplekit, and Grasskit)

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Elders**

Smokefoot- black tom

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Snaketail- dark brown tabby with a tabby striped tail

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Crowfeather- dark gray tom

**Medicine Cat: **Kestrelflight- mottled grey tom

**Warriors**

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Lakepaw (blue-gray she-cat)

Harespring- brown and white tom

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice: Rainpaw (mottled gray and ginger tom)

Boulderfur- pale gray tom

Furzepelt- gray and white she-cat

**Queens**

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

**Elders**

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white tom

Tornear- tabby tom

Ashfoot- gray she-cat

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Reedwhisker- black tom

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice- Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

**Warriors**

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Robinwing- tortoiseshell and white tom

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

Rushtail- light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Flowerpaw (ginger and white she-cat)

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

**Queens**

Mossyfoot- brown and white she-cat

Petalfur- gray and white she-cat

**Elders**

Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom

* * *

**I know Hawkfrost was killed forever by Bramblestar in The Last Hope, but hey, it's Fanfiction, anything can happen xD This story takes place about a half moon after The Great Battle. R&R! :) And happy 4th of July! **


	2. A New Life

**Thanks for all the feedback! Here's the next chapter! :) **

* * *

Hawkfrost blinked open his eyes to find a gray she-cat standing over him "Look! He's opened his eyes! And they're such a beautiful shade of ice-blue!" the cat cried happily. _Who is that? Is that she-cat supposed to be my mother?_ he thought.

"That's right, Cinderheart. Now that they've all opened their eyes, we have to name them." a golden tabby tom replied. Hawkfrost recognized him as Lionblaze, who he and Tigerstar had once trained in the Dark Forest.

Hawkfrost felt paws poke him and turned around to see a dark gray tabby she-cat, a golden tom, and a dappled golden she-cat. _They must be my littermates._

"We'll name the dark brown tabby Hawkkit." Cinderheart suggested. "What? Like that evil son of Tigerstar and half brother of Bramblestar?" Lionblaze chuckled.

_Well, at least they named me what my name was. Wonder what my warrior name will me?_ Hawkfrost, no, Hawkkit thought. Cinderheart had replied "No, I just like that name. And it'll fit him, too."

Lionblaze nodded and pointed to the dark gray she-cat that looked like a tiny copy of Cinderheart "This one cat be Ravenkit." he meowed. "That's a lovely name. What about these two?" Cinderheart gently moved over the two golden kits.

"How about Stormkit for the golden tom?" Lionblaze asked his mate. "Perfect. And Spottedkit for the dappled golden she-cat." Cinderheart meowed.

"Those are beautiful names." Brightheart appeared at the entrance of the nursery. She set down a mouse next to Cinderheart. "Thank you, Brightheart." Cinderheart replied, settling down with her kits.

"They're perfect!" Lionblaze meowed, crouching down to look at his kits "They're going to be the best warriors in the clans!" he said excitedly.

Cinderheart purred "You can tell everyone else their names, now." she meowed. Lionblaze nodded and skipped out of the den. Ravenkit poked Hawkkit.

"Hi! Wanna go outside?" Ravenkit mewed. "We can explore!" Stormkit exclaimed, jumping on his sister, Spottedkit. "Stop that!" Spottedkit meowed, and pushed him off.

Cinderheart chuckled "You all have barley just opened your eyes and already you want to go explore outside?" she said amusingly. "Yes!" they all shouted at the same time.

"Ok. Do you want be to come with you?" Cinderheart asked. Stormkit shook his head "No thanks." he replied.

"Ok, careful, and stay in the camp." Cinderheart replied, then added "Oh, today is Lilykit and Seedkit's apprentice ceremony. They should be holding it soon. You all can go watch, if you want."

"Sure! Come on, Hawkkit!" Spottedkit nudged him. Hawkkit went outside along with his littermates. Hawkkit went outside and saw Bramblestar on the High Ledge, with Lilykit and Seedkit next to him. Hawkkit sat down next to his littermates.

"These kits are ready to become apprentices. Lilykit, from this day forward, you shall be known as Lilypaw." Bramblestar announced. "Your mentor shall be Icecloud. I know she will train you well." he meowed.

Icecloud went up to touch noses with her apprentice. "Seedkit, you shall be known as Seedpaw. Toadstep, you shall be her mentor. Toadstep went up and repeated the same thing Icecloud had done with his apprentice.

"I can't wait till we become apprentices!" Ravenkit meowed excitedly. The clan cheered their names. Hawkkit joined in "Seedpaw! Lilypaw!"

Bramblestar waited until the cheering died down. "But there is also another ceremony I wish to hold. Cherrypaw, Molepaw, come up, please." he meowed

"We're going to become warriors!" Molepaw whispered excitedly. Cherrypaw and Molepaw went up stand beside Bramblestar.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call down on my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn your noble code and were brave serving as messengers during the Great Battle. I condemn them to you as warriors."

Bramblestar turned to Cherrypaw and Molepaw. "Cherrypaw, Molepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, defend and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?". "I do." Cherrypaw meowed. "I do." Molepaw replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Cherrypaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Cherryfeather. Molepaw, you shall be known as Molestripe. StarClan honors your courage and bravery, and we welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan."

"Molestripe! Cherryfeather!" the clan cheered. Ravenkit bounce excitedly "I can't wait till we become warriors!". Stormkit groaned "But that'a like ages away! Seedpaw and Lilypaw will probably be elders by then!"

Spottedkit nudged him "Oh come on, not that old!" she said amusingly. Stormkit turned to Hawkkit "Hey, wanna play moss-ball?" Stormkit asked.

"Uh, sure! But where are we going to get the moss?" Hawkkit replied. "We can ask Jayfeather!" Ravenkit meowed. Spottedkit snorted "That grumpy medicine cat? I mean, he's a good medicine cat, but he's, well, cranky a lot!" she meowed.

Stormkit snorted "I'm sure he isn't that bad. After all, he helped Cinderheart during her kitting. And he's our father's brother." he meowed. Hawkkit tilted his head "So he's our kin?" he asked.

"Yup! Come on, I'm sure there's some moss on a tree nearby so we don't need to take moss that other cats need more than we do." Spottedkit meowed, and began running, but then bumped into Squirrelflight. "Sorry!" Spottedkit squeaked.

Squirrelflight looked at them "You must be Cinderheart's kits! Oh yes, Lionblaze was telling us all about you kits!" she purred amusingly. "Yeah! We're looking for a tree so we can get some moss!" Stormkit said.

Mousewhisker then padded past them, carrying a large chunk of moss. Overhearing the conversation, he walked over to them "I have some moss, if you'd like. It's supposed to be for Sorreltail, but you can have a piece." he told them.

"Yes!" Ravenkit exclaimed. Mousewhisker handed Hawkkit a piece and he walked away. "I have to go organize hunting patrols. Stay in the camp!" Squirrelfight said, racing away.

"We will!" Stormkit replied. _Squirrelflight must be deputy now._ Hawkkit thought. He rolled up the moss and batted it to Spottedkit. The kits played until Stormkit got a bit too excited and tore up the moss, flinging it everywhere.

"You got me covered in moss!" Ravenkit yowled. "Oops." Stormkit replied. Spottedkit then found a stick and started attacking it. "This is how you really attack!" Stormkit pounced on Hawkkit.

"Hey!" Hawkkit squeaked, getting up and smoothing down his ruffled fur. Spottedkit and Ravenkit jumped on Stormkit and they all tussled around playfully. Hawkkit growled playfully and joined in.

_Maybe this won't be so bad...I finally have parents that are here in ThunderClan and are clan-born and three siblings. This new life won't be bad. I'm glad I got a second chance. _

And then Stormkit just had to make the decision of sneaking up on him. So Stormkit pounced on his tail. Hawkkit went flying in the air.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, here's some random questions that you can answer in the reviews! :P**

**1. Who is ****Raggedstar and Russetfur's father? **

**2. Who is the leader of ThunderClan in the book "****Cloudstar's Journey"**

**3. Who was Yellowfang's medicine cat mentor?**

**He-he. Anyways, R&R friends! :)**


	3. Being Kits

**5 moons later...**

"Oof!" Hawkkit meowed as Stormkit jumped on him. "What is it with you and pouncing on your littermates?" Cinderheart chuckled as Stormkit got off of Hawkkit.

"I'm practicing my fighting moves! I'm going to be the best fighter ever!" Stormkit growled playfully. Hawkkit had been settling well in his brand new life in ThunderClan. Even thought he already knew a lot of cats, seeing as everyone intruded themselves to him.

Recently, Ivypool had moved into the nursery expecting Foxleap's kits. Dewkit, Snowkit, and Amberkit had all became apprentices with their mentors being Sorreltail, Bumblestripe, and Blossomfall.

"Let's go outside!" Spottedkit suggested. "Ok!" Stormkit replied. Hawkkit and his siblings went outside. Amberpaw and Lilypaw were sharing a mouse near the High Ledge.

"Hi, Lilypaw!" Hawkkit meowed cheerfully. "Hello, Hawkkit." Lilypaw responded between mouthfuls of her mouse. "Is being an apprentice hard?" Hawkkit asked.

_Stupid me! I should know what being an apprentice is like. But may as well ask her anyways._ Lilypaw paused "Well, it's hard work, but it's not that bad. I mean, there's hunting, as you know, and-"

"And battle training! I bet I can beat Snowpaw!" Amberpaw chipped in. "Cannot!" Snowpaw meowed to his sister, just coming back from a hunting patrol.

Ravenkit appeared next to Hawkkit "Let's go see what Dewpaw is teaching Stormkit!" she meowed. Hawkkit hesitated, but nodded "Okay. Bye, Lilypaw!" Hawkkit said, and raced away.

"You do the hunting crouch like this!" Dewpaw was saying to Stormkit and Spottedkit. Dewpaw went down in a hunter's crouch. Stormkit copied him, his tail swishing back and forth on the ground.

"Just makes sure your tail isn't swishing around, or your prey will hear you." Dewpaw told the golden kit. "Ok!" Stormkit replied. Spottedkit rolled her eyes "Show off." she snorted at her brother.

Stormkit puffed out his chest "Am not!" he retorted. Hawkkit couldn't suppress a _mrrow_ of amusement. "Well, only one more moon and we'll be apprentices!" Hawkkit said. "We should go explore outside the camp!" Ravenkit suggested.

Spottedkit gasped "But we're not supposed to go outside the camp!" she exclaimed, the added "How about, even better, let's go see what Jayfeather's doing!"

"He's probably just sorting herbs." Hawkkit sniffed. _Spottedkit sure does remind me of Mothwing...wonder how she's doing in RiverClan?_ Hawkkit thought, remembering his sister.

"But watching Jayfeather will be boring! I want to be a warrior! Not a medicine cat!" Ravenkit meowed. Spottedkit scuffled her paws in embarrassment "It was just a thought..."

Stormkit twitched one ear "Even better, let's sneak attack Lionblaze! He's coming into the camp! Quick, let's go!" he told them. They all raced to the entrance of the camp and hid behind some tall strands of grass.

"When he comes, we'll all pounce on him, deal?" Stormkit whispered excitedly. They all nodded. Hawkkit heard paw steps and scented Lionblaze coming towards them.

"Ready...now!" Hawkkit and his littermates all jumped out of the grasses and leaped on top their father. "Great StarClan!" Lionblaze exclaimed, collapsing under their weight.

"Grr! We've got him! The ShadowClan warrior is down!" Stormkit and Ravenkit yelled. Lionblaze chuckled "Playing a little game of yours? Nice sneak-attack. I never though of it." he said amusingly.

Cinderheart and Birchfall saw them. "Whoops, Lionblaze, guess I forgot to tell you how you fight kits!" Cinderheart laughed, Birchfall joining in. Lionblaze rolled his eyes "Nice."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short! Next one will be longer! Also, I have a poll up for what Hawkkit/paw's warrior name should be. Hope you enjoyed and R&R! :)**


	4. Finally Apprentices

Ravenkit bounced up and down "We're going to be apprentices!" she meowed excitedly. _At last!_ Hawkkit thought. "I can't wait! I can finally patrol, and hunt and fight!" Stormkit said. "I wonder who are mentors will be?" Hawkkit meowed.

Spottedkit shrugged "Let's hope we get nice ones. I wouldn't want a grumpy mentor." she meowed. Cinderheart walked over and gasped "You're all a mess! Look at your fur! I need you all to look perfect for your ceremony"

Cinderheart began grooming Stormkit, who snorted, but let his mother smooth down his ruffled fur. Ravenkit pulled some burrs out of her dark gray pelt, while Spottedkit and Hawkkit groomed their own fur.

"There are my little warriors!" Lionblaze purred as he padded up to his kits. "When can we become apprentices? Can it be now?!" Stormkit said, trembling with excitement.

Cinderheart finished grooming her kits and meowed "It is now. Come on up to the High Ledge. Bramblestar will announce it soon."

Then, Bramblestar's call was heard "All those cats old enough to catch their own prey can join here beneath the High Ledge for a clan meeting!" As cats began to gather, Bramblestar signaled Hawkkit and his siblings to come up.

As they all scampered up to stand beside the High Ledge, Hawkkit stood next to Bramblestar. The dark brown tabby looked at Hawkkit closely. "What?" Hawkkit mewed. _Does he know that I'm his half-brother, Hawkfrost?_

Bramblestar shook his head "I'm sorry. It's just that you look awfully familiar to a cat I used to know...but anyways, onto the ceremony!" Bramblestar smiled at Hawkkit, and turned to the clan.

"These kits have reached their sixth moon, and it is time they become apprentices. From this day forwards, until they earn their warrior names, these kits shall be known as Hawkpaw, Spottedpaw, Stormpaw, and Ravenpaw" he said.

"Dovewing, it is time for you to take on apprentice. You shall mentor Hawkpaw. You have experience and courage, and I hope you pass on these qualities to your apprentice." Bramblestar meowed.

Dovewing beamed and went up to touch noses with Hawkpaw. _Dovewing! Ivypool's sister! I hope she's a good mentor. After all, she is one of the Three!_ Hawkpaw thought.

"Birchfall, you shall mentor Spottedpaw." Bramblestar continued, naming Brackenfur as Stormpaw's mentor, and Poppyfrost as Ravenpaw's mentor.

Once the ceremony was over, Bramblestar had yet another announcement "I would also like to say that Squirrelfight is expecting my kits, and that Lionblaze will fill her place as deputy while she is in the nursery." he said.

Cats cheered for Lionblaze and congratulated Squirrelflight. _Wow! Lionblaze as deputy! Well, he's my father too. That's cool! I can maybe even brag to the other apprentices!_ "Yes! Our father as deputy!" Stormpaw exclaimed.

Once the clan went back to what they had been doing, Lionblaze and Cinderheart walked up to their kits. "We're so proud of all of you. But behave and listen to your mentors!" Cinderheart said, purring.

"Don't worry, we will!" Spottedpaw meowed. "I'm sure you will." Lionblaze purred, flicking her ear with his tail. "We get to explore our territory now!" Stormpaw said excitedly. "And hunt and fight!" Hawkpaw added. _I can't wait!_

Ravenpaw looked just as excited "I got Poppyfrost as my mentor! Will she be nice?" she wondered. "Of course. I got Birchfall as mine." Spottedpaw replied. "Maybe Brackenfur can show me some battle moves!" Stormpaw said proudly.

Ravenpaw nudged her brother "Don't be so arrogant!" she teased. Hawkpaw rolled his eyes. Stormpaw is always boasting about. Their mentors were padding up to them. Hawkpaw went up to Dovewing.

"Hi! What are we going to do today?" Hawkpaw asked. Dovewing smiled at him "We will explore the territory, and then see if we can practice some battle moves. We'll go along with your sister" Dovewing replied.

Hawkpaw nodded "Okay!" he said. Birchfall and Spottedpaw walked up to them. "Let's start on the tour!" Birchfall meowed.

After the tour of the territory, Hawkpaw, Spottedpaw and their mentors taught them a few battle moves.

"Don't worry, your both newly made apprentices. It'll be an even fight for tomorrow" Birchfall meowed, rolling his eyes. Dovewing agreed "Yes, but first, you'll practice with us." she said.

_But I know battle moves! I'll be able to beat the other apprentices! _Hawkpaw silently protested, but then rethought. _But I just know RiverClan battle moves. So I'll be learning ThunderClan moves that I don't know anyways. _

* * *

"That was good." Dovewing complemented as she finished battle training with Hawkpaw. "Thanks!" he exclaimed. Spottedpaw trodden up to him "Good job, brother" she meowed.

Birchfall meowed "Great job, both of you. Spottedpaw, you can go back to camp and pick something out of the fresh-kill pile, and rest for tomorrow's training." Spottedpaw nodded "Yes, Birchfall"

"Same goes for you, Hawkpaw." Dovewing told him. As Birchfall, Hawkpaw, and his sister made their way back to camp, Hawkpaw saw that Dovewing had stayed behind.

Birchfall noticed this too "Dovewing, are you coming?" he asked his daughter. Dovewing shifted her paws "I'll just go do some hunting. I'll be back soon, don't worry. It's becoming nightfall, you all should be going back." she replied.

"Okay. Be careful. You don't know what's out there" Birchfall said. "I will. Bye!" Dovewing responded before racing into the trees. "Come on. Let's get back." Birchfall mewed.

_What I could Dovewing be doing? It doesn't seen like she's just going hunting. _Hawkpaw thought. His sister walked alongside Hawkpaw "Hurry up! We can go see what Ravenpaw and Stormpaw did today!" Spottedpaw meowed.

Once they entered the camp, Stormpaw and Ravenpaw ran up to them excitedly. "Come on! We get to choose out our nests with the other apprentices!" Ravenpaw said.

Hawkpaw went to the apprentice's den. Seedpaw and Dewpaw were already there. "Pick out your nests! They're the ones further down in the den. Even if you make a mistake, the other apprentices will be here soon." Seedpaw explained.

"Thank you! I'm exhausted. Brackenfur's a great mentor, but he can force things to the top!" Stormpaw plopped down in one of the nests. Hawkpaw chose his, and settled down. But his suspicions on Dovewing troubled him.

_I'm going to go see what she's doing._ Hawkpaw climbed out of his nest and made his way outside of the den. Ravenpaw saw him "Where are you going, Hawkpaw?" she asked. "Uh, I'm just going to go make dirt" Hawkpaw responded casually. Ravenpaw nodded.

Guards still hadn't been set up at the camp entrance, so Hawkpaw quickly snuck out of camp and followed his mentor's scent. Hawkpaw found Dovewing's scent along the ShadowClan border.

_What could Dovewing be doing in ShadowClan territory? _Hawkpaw them saw her gray pelt through the bushes. "Do you hear that?" Dovewing asked. Hawkpaw quickly slid behind a bush and saw Dovewing and a dark brown tabby tom next to her.

"It's okay. No one is here." the tom meowed soothingly. "But I thought I smelled ThunderClan" Dovewing replied. Hawkpaw gasped. _What is Dovewing doing with that ShadowClan warrior?!_

* * *

**Gasp?! Dovewing is still meeting Tigerheart! Will Hawkpaw tell Bramblestar or maybe confront his mentor? Or will he get caught? Well, hope you enjoyed! R&R! :)**

**Blazerkitty x**


	5. First Gathering

"What is she thinking?!" Hawkpaw squeaked. Dovewing spun around "Who's there?!" she growled. Hawkpaw gasped and hid deeper into the bush.

The ShadowClan warrior rested his tail on her shoulders "I'm sure it's nothing." he meowed gently, and added "Come on. Let's have a good night. How about a race?" Dovewing still looked hesitant, but then smiled and nodded "Alright, Tigerheart."

As the two cats raced away happily, Hawkpaw was still shocked. _Is Dovewing...in love with that ShadowClan warrior? Or why else would she be meeting him? _Hawkpaw felt a growl rising in his throat.

_But Dovewing's mate is Bumblestripe! Her loyalty should belong to him and ThunderClan! How can I have a mentor with divided loyalties?! _Hawkpaw thought, watching the two cats happily play and joke around.

Hawkpaw slowly crept out from the bush, making sure not to get caught, and started walking back to camp. _Should I tell Bramblestar? Or maybe Lionblaze or Cinderheart...?_

Hawkpaw shook his head. _I want to find love. So does Dovewing. What she's doing is against the warrior code, but she's doing it for love. I guess I'll keep it as my secret...for now._

As he came to the camp entrance, Cherryfeather, one of the guards, saw him. "Hawkpaw? What were you doing out at night?" she asked. "I was just taking a walk." Hawkpaw shrugged. Cherryfeather nodded "Okay. But you should get some rest now"

"I will" Hawkpaw replied, and entered the camp. Most cats had gone to sleep by now, so Hawkpaw quietly walked to the apprentice's den. Hawkpaw curled up in his nest and fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, lazybones!" Hawkpaw felt a paw prodding him and saw Stormpaw standing over him. "Come on! There's a lot to do today!" he meowed to his brother. "Ok, ok. I'm coming." Hawkpaw mumbled, climbing out of his nest.

Dovewing was waiting for him outside. Hawkpaw tried to act normal around his mentor, but her secret kept nagging at him from the inside, and Hawkpaw found it hard to try not to question Dovewing from what happened last night and her frequent meetings with Tigerheart.

"What will we do today?" Hawkpaw asked casually. "We are going to patrol by the WindClan border with Berrynose, Icecloud, and Lilypaw." Dovewing responded.

_Oh no! Berrynose!_ Ever since he was a kit, Hawkpaw found the cream-colored warrior quite annoying. But Hawkpaw may as well get used to it, Berrynose was his clanmate after all.

Dovewing and Hawkpaw padded over to the entrance, where the rest of the patrol was waiting. "Hopefully WindClan hasn't tried our stealing prey. Every clan knows they were weakened in the Great Battle" Icecloud meowed as the patrol headed off.

Lilypaw looked surprised "I thought ShadowClan was weakened the most!" she exclaimed. "True. But you saw WindClan at the last Gathering. They looked thinner than ever. Prey must be scarce in their territory." Berrynose meowed.

"Every clan was weakened by the battle. Some just harder then others" Dovewing meowed. "But ThunderClan remains strong, right?" Hawkpaw asked. "Of course!" Lilypaw replied.

When they reached the WindClan border, Hawkpaw scanned around the area and was surprised to discover a half-eaten pigeon scattered on the ground. _It has WindClan scent all over it!_

"Dovewing! I found something!" Hawkpaw called. Dovewing walked over and saw the dead pigeon. "It has WindClan scent!" Hawkpaw growled. Dovewing sniffed it and nodded "You're right. Well done, Hawkpaw" she meowed.

Berrynose, Icecloud, and Lilypaw walked over to inspect the pigeon. "WindClan sure caught this pigeon." Icecloud meowed. "And they caught it on our territory!" Lilypaw hissed.

"Prey-stealers!" Hawkpaw spun around to see Berrynose confronting a patrol of WindClan warriors, who had just arrived. "Berrynose! Back off!" Icecloud snapped. Berrynose growled at being scolded by a warrior younger than him, but backed away.

Icecloud turned to the WindClan patrol. "Crowfeather. Care to explain why we found this dead pigeon with WindClan scent all over it?" she asked the dark gray tom.

Hawkpaw whispered to Dovewing "Is that the WindClan deputy?". Dovewing nodded "Yes, it is." she replied. Crowfeather flicked his tail "What are you talking about? Our warriors have not been stealing ThunderClan prey!" he hissed.

A small apprentice shouldered past "Yeah! What do we want with ThunderClan prey?" he growled. "Then why is the pigeon covered in your scent?!" Berrynose snarled, pointing to the dead pigeon with his tail.

Crowfeather suddenly looked nervous, but then meowed determinedly "It must have been sick and strayed from our border. Maybe some other animal caught it and left it there. WindClan _hasn't_ been stealing prey"

"Yeah right" Hawkpaw muttered to Lilypaw. Icecloud looked frustrated, but nodded. Berrynose glared at the patrol "Very well. But stay away from our territory!" he growled. Icecloud signaled with her tail for her patrol to leave.

Hawkpaw hissed "They were _lying!_" he spat. "Exactly! Why didn't you stop them?!" Lilypaw protested. "I would've shred them!" Berrynose hissed. "I know. But there's no point in starting a battle without more evidence. WindClan are starving." Icecloud meowed.

Hawkpaw knew he had to agree with Icecloud, but he knew this was just the beginning of more prey-stealing from WindClan. "Plus, we can't afford a fight right now. Hawkpaw has barley received any battle training." Dovewjng mewed. Hawkpaw snorted.

"That pigeon was evidence. We should go fetch it to show Bramblestar" Berrynose paused, and nodded "Yes. Get the pigeon. We have to tell Bramblestar about this" she said. Berrynose raced off to pick up the pigeon, and then came back with it in his jaws.

"So, Hawkpaw, are you excited for your first Gathering? It's tonight!" Lilypaw asked, changing the subject. Of course! The Gathering was tonight! Hawkpaw replied "I am excited! I finally get to meet some cats from the other clans"

Lilypaw chuckled "Yeah. It's fun." she meowed. "Do you think Bramblestar will report this at tonight's Gathering?" Dovewing asked Icecloud. "I don't know. But he should. This prey-stealing from WindClan might become a problem" Icecloud responded.

The patrol entered the camp, and Icecloud called out to Bramblestar, who had just been heading out the nursery from visiting his mate, Squirrelflight. "What is it?" Bramblestar asked, racing over.

"We found this pigeon on our border covered in WindClan scent! It's even half-eaten! We saw a patrol, but they claim they haven't been stealing any ThunderClan prey" Berrynose explained, dropping the pigeon.

Bramblestar sniffed it, and nodded "It definitely has WindClan scent. I'll report this at tonight's Gathering before the prey-stealing gets any worse. Our dawn patrol even found traces of WindClan scent on our border." he meowed.

"We should attack them!" Foxleap growled. "There will be no attack on WindClan until there's more proof. But Onestar will have an explanation to give at the Gathering" Bramblestar said, raising his voice.

Foxleap obviously disapproved, but didn't say anything. Hawkpaw was about to walk away to the fresh-kill pile, but Bramblestar stopped him half-way "Well done, Hawkpaw. Dovewing told me you discovered the pigeon on our territory." Bramblestar smiled approvingly and walked away.

_It's too bad I can't tell him that I'm his really his brother _Hawkpaw thought sadly. His sister Spottedpaw then raced up to him. "Hawkpaw! We're going to the Gathering tonight along with Ravenpaw and Stormpaw!" she meowed excitedly "That's great!" Hawkpaw replied happily.

* * *

Nightfall came, and Bramblestar headed out the camp with the warriors he had chosen for the Gathering. Hawkpaw walked alongside his mother Cinderheart and brother Stormpaw.

RiverClan and ShadowClan were already there by the time ThunderClan arrived. "Woah. So many cats" Hawkpaw whispered. He settled down next to Ravenpaw and a ginger and white RiverClan apprentice.

"Hello! I'm Flowerpaw!" the RiverClan apprentice introduced herself. "I'm Hawkpaw" replied Hawkpaw. Ravenpaw nudged him "WindClan has arrived!" he meowed. Hawkpaw caught a glance of the WindClan cats settling down.

Blackstar yowled "Let the Gathering begin!" and then dipped his head and signaled for the other leaders to speak. Mistystar began "RiverClan has two new apprentices, Driftpaw and Fernpaw." she meowed.

The clans cheered the apprentices names, and then Blackstar spoke next "ShadowClan has little to report. Prey is running well in our territory" he announced.

Bramblestar meowed "ThunderClan has four new apprentices, Stormpaw, Hawkpaw, Ravenpaw, and Spottedpaw." he said. "Stormpaw! Hawkpaw! Ravenpaw! Spottedpaw!" the clans cheered.

"Congratulations!" Flowerpaw meowed beside Hawkpaw. "Squirrelflight has moved into the nursery expecting my kits. Lionblaze will temporarily fill her place as deputy" Bramblestar announced.

There were cheers of Lionblaze's name. "That's my father." Hawkpaw said proudly, puffing out his chest. "_Our_ father, mind you" Ravenpaw said amusingly. "Cool! Your father is the ThunderClan deputy!" Flowerpaw replied.

"Now, we have found WindClan scent on our territory and my warriors found a dead pigeon with WindClan scent all over it. Care to explain, Onestar?" Bramblestar said, a growl in his mew.

Yowled of protest from WindClan started. Onestar lashed his tail "Nonsense! WindClan have not been crossing ThunderClan territory!" he snarled.

"Then why have we found your scent on our side of the border?!" Cloudtail yowled. "We haven't been crossing your borders!" Sedgewhisker snarled at the white warrior.

WindClan and ThunderClan started arguing, and Bramblestar yowled "Enough!" and they both quieted down. Meanwhile, RiverClan and ShadowClan stood there watching the argument unfold.

"Enough of your accuses, Bramblestar! WindClan haven't been stealing prey or crossing your borders. This Gathering is over!" Onestar jumped off his branch and signaled his clan to leave.

Flowerpaw looked at Hawkpaw "I have to go. Hope that things get resolved between your clan and WindClan! It was nice meeting you!" she mewed, and walked away. Hawkpaw wanted to get to meet some other apprentices before he left, and saw Mothwing nearby with the other medicine cats.

_My sister... _Hawkpaw remembered how he bullied Mothwing into coming up with fake prophecies so he could become deputy. Hawkpaw felt shame wash over him. _I wish I could apologize to her._

"Hawkpaw! We're leaving!" Cinderheart called. "Coming!" Hawkpaw replied and he went up to his mother. As he walked back with his clanmates, Hawkpaw saw the WindClan warriors shoot dirty looks at them.

Hawkpaw glared back at them._ WindClan won't get away with this!_

* * *

**Yay! Finally some more action! xD Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and here are some more random questions that you may want to answer and they may or may not be easy! :P**

**1. Who was the leader before Cloudstar?**

**2. How many kits did Mistystar have?**

**3. Who is Scourge's mother?**

**See you later, awesome readers! R&R! :)**

**Blazey x**


	6. Dark Rising

**Reply to Reviews: **

**IndianKat: Thanks! Sadly the Erin's confirmed that Hawk never had any feelings for Ivy. But still a good couple! :)**

**DarkWolfScourge: Correct! xD I think Scourge is pretty cool, too. He's just misunderstood! :3**

**Snowtail: Thx! Here is the next update! :)**

* * *

Hawkpaw had just gotten back from more battle training and had beaten Seedpaw in it. Luckily, the pale ginger apprentice had congratulated him instead of sulking.

"Nice job, Hawkpaw! I've been training longer than you yet you still managed to beat me!" Seedpaw purred. "Thanks!" Hawkpaw replied, smiling. He was going to go see Dovewing for any additional training, but stopped when a loud cry was heard from the nursery.

"Jayfeather! Ivypool's kitting!" Foxleap yowled, racing out of the nursery. Jayfeather appeared, and rushed into the nursery. Hawkpaw winced as he heard the cries and groans of Ivypool. _I hope she and her kits are okay_

Hawkpaw decided to go out hunting, and that when he returned, he would go to see Ivypool. Hawkpaw was about to but Lionblaze stepped in front of him. "And where are you going?" he questioned amusingly.

"Uh...just going out solo hunting" Hawkpaw responded. "But you're an apprentice. How about you can join me on a hunting patrol with Mousewhisker and Blossomfall?" he asked.

Hawkpaw had wanted to hunting alone, but guessed it was better with an actual hunting patrol. "Alright" he meowed. "Good. I'm just waiting for them" Lionbkaze responded.

Blossomfall and Mousewhisker padded up to them "We're ready! I hope Ivypool's kitting goes well. She sounds in a lot of pain" Mousewhisker commented. "Kitting is never easy. But let's pray to StarClan she'll have fine, healthy kits" Blossomfall replied.

Lionblaze nodded, and the hunting patrol set out. Hawkpaw spotted a mouse scurrying under the grass. Hawkpaw pounced on it and killed it with a swift bite to the neck. He buried it and searched for more prey.

Soon, Hawkpaw met up with the patrol again. He had caught two mice and a large squirrel. Blossomfall's eyes widened "Nice squirrel, Hawkpaw! It's huge!" she praised.

_I get praised so much. I bet they'll think I'm going to make a great warrior! _Hawkpaw thought happily, purring. "Thank you, Blossomfall" he meowed. His father nudged him gently "Well done. Come on, let's go back to camp" he said cheerfully.

Mousewhisker quickly caught up with them and the hunting patrol headed back to camp. When they reached the camp, Hawkpaw saw his sister's golden dappled pelt walk by. "Has Ivypool kitted yet? Did everything go well?" he asked Spottedpaw worryingly.

Spottedpaw nodded, her green eyes shining "Yes! Our mother told me everything. Ivypool has had three healthy kits, two toms and a she-cat! I was just visiting them. They're so cute!" she meowed.

"I wanna see!" Hawkpaw raced towards the nursery, but then realized that Ivypool was sure to be hungry. So he went to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a plump mouse for Ivypool.

Hawkpaw entered the nursery, and saw Ivypool nursing her kits with Foxleap standing next to her. "Congratulations" Hawkpaw said to Foxleap, and added "I brought you a mouse, Ivypool. I guessed that you must be hungry"

Ivypool nodded "Thank you, Hawkpaw. You can set it down here." she meowed. Hawkpaw set the mouse down and looked at the kits. There was a silver and white she-cat, a brown and ginger tom, and a brown and white tom.

"Have you given then names yet?" Hawkpaw asked. Foxleap shook his head "Not yet. But we will soon" he purred. "I see. Where's Squirrelflight and Daisy? " Hawkpaw meowed, not seeing the two queens in the nursery.

"They went outside to go stretch their legs" Ivypool replied. Hawkpaw heard a voice calling him. "I have to go" he said. "Alright. Thanks for the mouse!" Ivypool called. "Come visit again!" Foxleap added.

Hawkpaw raced outside and saw Dewpaw and Amberpaw waiting for him. "What is it?" he asked them. "Toadstep managed to steal some honey combs from a bee hive! He let us have a chunk. We're bringing it into the apprentice's den to share it" Amberpaw explained.

Amberpaw showed him the chunk, and she and Dewpaw went into the apprentice's den. Hawkpaw followed them. The other apprentice's were already there, gossiping about the day and training. Stormpaw spotted them first.

"Is that honey?" he mewed. Dewpaw nodded "Yup. Toadstep got some today. He gave most of it to Jayfeather for his stores, but let us have a chunk" he replied. "A nighttime snack wouldn't be so bad" Stormpaw meowed, twitching his whiskers.

Amberpaw pushed over the honey comb. "Dig in! It's for all of us!" she said cheerfully. As Hawkpaw licked off the honey, he meowed "It doesn't taste like anything!"

Ravenpaw purred and nudged him "It's not supposed to" she chuckled. "Oh yeah" Hawkpaw mewed. "Still tastes nice. Reminds me of milk" Lilypaw commented.

Once they all finished the honey, the apprentices all settled down to sleep. Hawkpaw curled up in his nest and fell asleep.

He awoke in a dark, silent place. No moon or stars shown in the empty night sky. Hawkpaw felt a dreaded feeling rise up inside of him as a voice said

"Welcome, Hawkpaw. We have been waiting for you"

* * *

**Oooh suspense! Let's see how Hawkpaw reacts to it! Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll take some name suggestions for Ivypool's kits, btw! And the poll for Hawkpaw's warrior name is still up! R&R! :)**


	7. Attack

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Sorrelheart: Thanks for the names! Applekit is an adorable name! :3**

**Flutterwing77: I know, grr why Thistleclaw?! xD**

**Anova: Like the names! :) And I like Hawkfrost too, but hold a grudge against him for killing Hollyleaf :P**

**Aqua: Thx! :)**

**Fire: Again, thanks! :D**

**Thank you guys for 30+ reviews! And for the names you send in! I decided on Applekit, Sparrowkit, and Minnowkit! :)**

* * *

Hawkpaw spun around, and gasped at the cat that stood before him. It was Thistleclaw, and Hawkpaw knew him very well from the Dark Forest.

Thistleclaw stared smugly at him "We have seen your skills and courage, Hawkpaw. I can train you to become a better warrior. Isn't that so, Hawkfrost?" he sneered.

_How does he know that?_ Confused thoughts swirled in Hawkpaw's mind, but he shook them away.

"No! You know nothing!" Hawkpaw yelled angrily. "I may not be in StarClan, but of course I know your little secret. You're nothing but Hawkfrost reborn. But you've become soft and weak in your second life" Thistleclaw growled.

Hawkpaw glared at him. He knew what Thistleclaw wanted. "I'm not joining you, and you know that! I didn't get a second chance just to throw it away by training with you and the Dark Forest again!" he snarled.

"Oh really? Come on. I know you miss your vengeful ways, Hawkfrost!" Thistleclaw hissed. "I _don't!_" Hawkpaw spat. "We'll see about that" Thistleclaw smirked. Hawkpaw suddenly paused, nervous. _What does he mean?_

Thistleclaw's eyes gleamed with amusement "Worried now, huh? StarClan aren't the only ones that can see prophecies." he growled. "Prophecy? There's a prophecy about me?" Hawkpaw meowed.

"Oh yes. But I'm not going to tell you, unless you agree to join the Dark Forest" Thistleclaw replied. "_Never!_" Hawkpaw snarled. "Very well. Become another weak fool that still bows down to StarClan. Those cats have done nothing but soften you!" Thistleclaw spat.

"No, they haven't! They gave a new chance at life. And I'm not going to train with you!" Hawkpaw hissed at the gray warrior.

"Oh, but I have ways of making you. Cinderheart could just _accidentally_ tumble off while walking at the edge of the hollow. Or Spottedpaw _could_ just killed by a fox, couldn't she? " Thistleclaw sneered.

That did it. Hawkpaw yowled in fury and leaped on Thistleclaw, tackling him to the ground. Thistleclaw glared at him "You think you can beat me?! You're nothing but an apprentice!" Thistleclaw yelled.l

"True, but don't forgot I have Hawkfrost in me!" Hawkpaw sliced his claws across Thistleclaw's ear. Thistleclaw reared up and threw Hawkpaw off of him, scratching his side and drawing blood.

Hawkpaw growled and bit down hard in Thistleclaw's leg. Thistleclaw tried to sink his teeth into his neck, but Hawkpaw was faster. He quickly moved out of the way. Thistleclaw scored his claws across Hawkpaw's muzzle, blood splattering the ground.

"It's a fight you can't win, Hawkpaw! I know all Dark Forest moves!" Thistleclaw hissed, "So do I!" Hawkpaw slashed his claws across Thistleclaw's neck. Thistleclaw yowled in pain as blood gushed out, and Hawkpaw pinned him down.

"Don't you _dare_ touch my family!" Hawkpaw growled at him, ignoring the blood dripping from his scratches. Thistleclaw stared at him with hatred in his amber eyes, but Hawkpaw saw flicker of fear flash in them.

"O-okay, I'll leave your family alone" Thistleclaw said, his mew shaking. Hawkpaw let him go, and Thistleclaw stood up. Hawkpaw hissed at him and walked away.

* * *

Hawkpaw blinked open his eyes and found himself back in his nest. He winced as he felt a pain in his side, and realized he was bleeding from a deep scratch on his side, and his muzzle stung from where Thistleclaw had slashed it.

_But it was a dream!_ Hawkpaw then remembered that if cats trained in the Dark Forest in a dream and were injured, they would awake with the wounds fresh on their pelts.

"Hawkpaw! You're hurt!" Hawkpaw jumped at Ravenpaw's screech. His sister stared at him wide-eyed. Her screech had awoken some of the other apprentices. "What's all the racket?" Dewpaw mumbled, lifting his head.

Ravenpaw still stared at him as if Hawkpaw would bleed out right in front of her. "What happened?!" Ravenpaw gasped. "I don't know…I guess there was a thorn in my nest and it must have gotten me this scratch" Hawkpaw replied, pointing to his flank.

"But what about your muzzle? That doesn't look like a thorn would've made it" Spottedpaw added in, concern pooling in her green gaze.

_I have to think of a good excuse!_ Hawkpaw responded "I went to go make dirt in the middle of the night, and accidentally cut myself with a thorn bush" _They really care about me…_

"You should go see Jayfeather to get those scratches tended to. Poor you, getting cut by thorns all night" Lilypaw mewed, brushing her tail across the scratch on his flank.

"Alright. What about training?" Hawkpaw asked. Lilypaw added "I'll go tell Dovewing you'll be in the medicine cat den if she goes looking for you"

"Thanks" Hawkpaw walked out of the den. He quickly darted over to the medicine cat den, not wanting any other warrior to see him. Hawkpaw entered and saw Jayfeather sorting herbs with Briarlight assisting him.

"Hawkpaw!" Briarlight exclaimed, dragging herself over to him. Hawkpaw always felt bad for the she-cat since she couldn't walk, but at least Briarlight was happy.

"What happened to you?" Jayfeather asked, padding over and sniffing at his scratches. "I cut myself with thorns" Hawkpaw responded. Jayfeather narrowed his eyes, and told Briarlight "I'll treat him. You can continue sorting the herbs"

"Okay!" Briarlight meowed cheerfully, dragging herself to the back of the den where the herbs were laid out. "So, you got cut, huh?" Jayfeather meowed as he applied an ointment on Hawkpaw's scratches.

"Yes" Hawkpaw winced at it stung. Jayfeather paused for a moment, and then nodded "Alright. Your scratches should heal soon. Though be careful with that flank one and try not to re-open it" Jayfeather told him.

"Okay. Thanks, Jay" Hawkpaw meowed. Jayfeather snorted as Hawkpaw used the nickname. Hawkpaw exited the den and saw Dovewing sharing a squirrel with her mate, Bumblestripe. _Or her so-called mate, to be more exact_ Hawkpaw thought. _Does Bumblestripe even know?_

Hawkpaw saw Spottedpaw come out from the leader's den with Cinderheart and climb down the High Ledge. Cinderheart said something to Spottedpaw, who nodded.

Hawkpaw ran over to his sister as Cinderheart walked away. "Spottedpaw! What's wrong? Are you in trouble?" Hawkpaw asked.

Spottedpaw shook her head and scuffled her paws. "No, I'm not in trouble. I'm becoming Jayfeather's apprentice" she meowed. "You're becoming a medicine cat?" Hawkpaw mewed.

Remembering Mothwing, Hawkpaw already knew what it was like to have a sister as a medicine cat. _And Spottedpaw reminds me so much of her, mentally and physically._

"Yes. I want to heal cats and walk with StarClan" Spottedpaw replied. Hawkpaw touched her ear with his nose "That's great! I'll miss training with you, though" he told her.

"You're not mad?" Spottedpaw meowed, surprised. Hawkpaw responded "Of course not. You're going to be a great medicine cat". Spottedpaw smiled "Thank you. I have to go tell Stormpaw and Ravenpaw!" she said, padding away to find them.

Hawkpaw saw Lionblaze ordering the patrols, and his father spotted him. "What happened to you?" Lionblaze asked, seeing the scratches.

"Thorn bush. But I'm fine now. Jayfeather fixed me up" Hawkpaw said. "That's good." Lionblaze sighed, sadness flowing in his amber eyes.

"What's wrong?" Hawkpaw asked his father. Lionblaze shook his head "Sorry. I was just remembering my sister, Hollyleaf. She would have loved to see you and your siblings" Lionblaze meowed, grief thickening his mew.

Hawkpaw remembered Hollyleaf from the Great Battle and as Lionblaze and Jayfeather's sister. _And I killed her…_Guilt gnawed inside of him.

"But anyways, you're going on a border patrol with Snowpaw, Foxleap, and Sorreltail" Lionblaze said. "Alright. Are they leaving right now?" Hawkpaw asked. Lionblaze nodded.

Hawkpaw turned around and saw Foxleap and Sorreltail waiting for him. "Coming!" Hawkpaw called, racing over to the two warriors. Snowpaw followed him.

Sorreltail nodded "Okay. Lionblaze told me the other patrols have checked the ShadowClan border, so we'll be checking on WindClan" she meowed.

She led the patrol by the WindClan border. Snowpaw paused and sniffed around "Isn't the WindClan border over there?" Snowpaw asked, pointing a paw ahead.

Hawkpaw scented fresh WindClan. "You're right. WindClan have marked their scent all over this area! And that's _our_ territory!" Foxleap growled.

"We must go tell Bramblestar, quickly!" Sorreltail meowed, but before she could do anything else, a cat tackled her to the ground, and Hawkpaw heard Onestar's call as pelts began swarming around him.

"WindClan, attack!"

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger! :O So, Hawkpaw refused to join the Dark Forest, fought Thistleclaw, and his sister is becoming a medicine cat. What do you think? Stay tuned for more coming up! R&R! :)**


	8. Blood Spilled

**Reply to Reviews**

**DarkWolfScourge: Yay! Well, we'll see! And yes, Spottedpaw's a medicine cat! :D**

**DumbleParabeth: Yeah! Honestly I ship DoveXTiger, but hey, your opinion! xD**

**Poppyflower-of-Stormclan: Thank you very much! :)**

* * *

Hawkpaw snarled and leaped on a WindClan warrior, raking his claws across the cat's ears. Foxleap turned to Snowpaw and he yowled to the white apprentice "Snowpaw, go get help!"

Snowpaw raced away into the trees. "Fox-hearts!" Hawkpaw hissed as he slashed another warrior's muzzle. Hawkpaw then heard a cry of help from Sorreltail, who was struggling with two muscular WindClan warriors.

"Get away from her!" Hawkpaw flung one of the warriors off, and raked his claws across the warrior's soft belly. The WindClan warrior yowled and bit down hard onto Hawkpaw's paw.

Hawkpaw yowled in pain, and the warrior sank his teeth into his neck. Hawkpaw scratched the warrior's shoulder, and he let go. Hawkpaw saw Foxleap needing help with a brown tom and white tom, who Hawkpaw knew as Harespring, and a black she-cat.

Growling, Hawkpaw grabbed the she-cat, sinking his claws into her fur. The she-cat snarled and leaped on him, scratching his muzzle and trying to pin him down

Hawkpaw shook off the warrior and heard pawsteps approaching from his side. _Help has come!_ Hawkpaw saw a fresh patrol of ThunderClan cats leap into battle. He then picked out a WindClan apprentice who he recognized as Rainpaw.

"Cowards! How dare you just stroll in and attack us?!" Hawkpaw yowled as he fought with Rainpaw. "At least we get out territory by force! Unlike you ThunderClan, always begging for help!" Rainpaw snarled.

Hawkpaw felt blood began to ooze from his wounds, but continued fighting the mottled ginger and gray tom. Stormpaw then joined in beside him with a battle cry, and soon Rainpaw's eyes widened and he fled.

"Thanks!" Hawkpaw meowed to his brother, and continued to fight alongside his clanmates. Soon, Hawkpaw saw that WindClan were now outnumbered and Bramblestar had pinned Onestar down.

"Why did you attack us?!" Bramblestar demanded, shaking the WindClan leader fiercely. Onestar hissed in fury "Why shouldn't we?! Your territory could belong to us too!" he snarled.

Bramblestar glared at him, his eyes blazing with fury "Never! Now go back to your territory!" he growled, letting him go. Onestar gave him one last look of hatred before yowling "Retreat!"

With that, the WindClan warriors stopped fighting and hurtled back to their territory, Onestar following them.

"Sorreltail!" Hazeltail's shriek suddenly brought Hawkpaw's attention to where Hazeltail was lying over the limp body of Sorreltail.

"No!" Seedpaw flung herself beside her mother. "Is she dead?" Hawkpaw whispered. As Bramblestar raced over to where they were crouching beside Sorreltail, Foxleap replied "She's alive...barley"

Stormpaw's eyes widened as he saw the tortoiseshell warrior. "She's still alive. We must get her to Jayfeather" Bramblestar meowed. He and Foxleap lifted Sorreltail to carry her back home.

"Is anyone else seriously hurt?" Birchfall asked, scanning the patrol. Everyone else shook their heads, and they walked silently back to home.

As they reached the camp entrance, Brackenfur saw then and gasped "Sorreltail!" he cried, running over to his mate and flinging beside her. Jayfeather raced out of the medicine cat's den with Spottedpaw beside him.

"Bring her into my den" Jayfeather ordered, and Foxleap nosed Brackenfur up and together thy carried Sorreltail to the medicine cat den. _I hope she's alright_ Hawkpaw said silently, remembering that Sorreltail was his kin.

Spottedpaw and Ravenpaw circled their littermates. "Are you two okay?" Spottedpaw asked them. "Did we win?!" Ravenpaw meowed.

Stormpaw nodded "We won. And yeah, I'm okay" he replied. "You already know how to treat wounds?" Hawkpaw questioned his sister.

"A bit. After all, Bramblestar was going to announce my ceremony, but then this battle happened" Spottedpaw mewed. Cinderheart and Lionblaze ran over and fussed over them as well.

Cinderheart groomed Stormpaw's bloody pelt "Oh, look at you! And Hawkpaw, too!" she cried. "We're both okay, mom. Is Sorreltail going to be okay?" Hawkpaw asked.

Cinderheart's blue eyes filled with sorrow "I don't know. Jayfeather says her condition is critical, but let's pray to StarClan she'll be okay and recover" she whispered.

Soon, Jayfeather has treated Sorreltail and with the some help of Leafpool (since he needed the help of another medicine cat, and Spottedpaw hadn't received enough training yet) started to tend to the other injured warriors.

Spottedpaw started to treat Hawkpaw and Stormpaw's more minor wounds that she had learned while Ravenpaw asked questions about the battle. "Hey Spots, I thought you didn't know much of herbs yet" Stormpaw teased, trying to lighten up the sad mood.

"Don't call me that!" Spottedpaw meowed amusingly, nudging him hard. "Plus, I've been watching Jayfeather for some time. I know the basic treatment of battle wounds, and I can at least help you two" she added.

Hawkpaw winced as his sister applied a poultice and cobwebs on his paw where he had torn out a claw. "You should have seen me scratch that WindClan warrior on the nose!" Stormpaw boasted. "I wish I had been there!" Ravenpaw said in awe.

Then Bramblestar's voice rang out "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High Ledge for a clan meeting!"

As cats gathered around, Bramblestar meowed "As you can see, WindClan crossed our borders today and attacked. Luckily we fought them off, but Sorreltail has been seriously injured. Her condition for now is stable"

Cats murmured through the crowd, and Bramblestar continued "We will remark the borders and make sure WindClan do not trespass again. On a brighter note, Jayfeather has decided to take on an apprentice."

"You're ceremony!" Hawkpaw said excitedly. Jayfeather went up and stood beside Bramblestar, and he beckoned with his tail for Spottedpaw to come up with him. Spottedpaw squeaked excitedly and walked up and stood beside Jayfeather.

Jayfeather spoke "Cats of ThunderClan, you know I will not be here forever. So I have taken on an apprentice. Your next medicine cat will be Spottedpaw" he meowed.

"Spottedpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Jayfeather?" Bramblestar asked. Spottedpaw nodded "I do" she echoed. "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats" Jayfeather said.

Bramblestar smiled "The good wishes of ThunderClan go with you" he told her. Spottedpaw beamed as the clan cheered her name.

"Spottedpaw! Spottedpaw!" Hawkpaw raised his voice to be heard above everyone else. _You go, little sister!_ The cheers died down and the meeting ended. Spottedpaw ran down to her siblings.

"I'm so excited! I'm going to get to speak to StarClan!" Spottedpaw said, shaking with excitement. Lionblaze and Cinderheart touched noses with her "And so we're proud of you. Our daughter, becoming the next medicine cat!" Cinderheart said happily.

"Let's hope my brother will be a good mentor to you" Lionblaze teased. "He knows I'm his kin! I'm sure he'll go easy on me!" Spottedpaw puffed out her chest proudly. Hawkpaw chuckled. "We'll see!"

* * *

Hawkpaw entered the camp after a hunting patrol with Ravenpaw, Dovewing, and Poppyfrost. He settled down his prey on the fresh-kill pile.

Luckily, no other warrior had taken serious injuries, but Hawkpaw had to be careful with his paw where he had torn out a claw. He had made sure not to over do it while hunting. But worry for Sorreltail still stayed in him and his clanmates.

Hawkpaw then heard a wail and saw his mother come out from the medicine cat's den.

"Cinderheart?" Hawkpaw mewed, guessing that she had gone to visit Sorreltail. After all, Sorreltail was Cinderheart's mother. "Is Sorreltail okay?" Hawkpaw asked.

Cinderheart looked up, her eyes blank. "Sorreltail is dead"

* * *

**Ooh suspense! And poor Sorreltail :( But stay tuned to see what will happen next! ****R&R!**


	9. Aftermath

**Sorry for the late update! I was on vacation plus I had no wifi. But I just came back and here's the next chapter!**

**And yes, poor Sorreltail :( The main reason I killed her off was because when I was typing the first chapter I had forgotten that Sorreltail had died of her wounds after the Great Battle (confirmed by Vicky) so I was like "Whoops, guess I have to kill her off somehow".**

**But anyways, thank you all for all the wonderful reviews and feedback! :) Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

Hawkpaw gasped "Dead? How?!" he asked shockingly, his ice-blue eyes widening. "She died just a few minutes ago. Jayfeather tried all he could, but Sorreltail had lost too much blood. She's in StarClan now" Cinderheart replied, grief tightening her mew.

Hawkpaw glanced at his mother sympathetically. "We'll soon hold the vigil" Cinderheart told him. Hawkpaw nodded. He could see that cats around him were starting to get the news that Sorreltail was dead.

A loud wail rang around the camp and Hawkpaw saw Lilypaw run out of the medicine cat den just as Brackenfur and Poppyfrost carried Sorreltail's body and laid it down in the middle of the camp.

Bramblestar then called a clan meeting, and Hawkpaw followed his mother under the High Ledge. "Cats of ThunderClan, as you can see, Sorreltail has died. She was a brave warrior, and she died fighting for her clan. We shall hold vigil tonight" he meowed, dipping his head to dismiss the meeting.

Then Spottedpaw emerged from the medicine cat den, head down and her tail drooping. "Are you alright?" Hawkpaw saw Ravenpaw nudge pass him and up to her sister.

"Me and Jayfeather tried, but it was too late" Spottedpaw mewed, her green eyes filled with despair. "It wasn't your fault" Ravenpaw told her gently. Spottedpaw sighed "I know" she replied softly, sighing.

As the sun started to set, Hawkpaw decided to sit vigil for a while. Brackenfur, Lilypaw, Seedpaw, Poppyfrost, and Cinderheart were already there, preparing to sit vigil for the night. Ivypool's kits, Applekit, Sparrowkit, and Minnowkit scampered out of the nursery.

"Why is Sorreltail asleep, mommy?" Minnowkit mewed. "Maybe she's tired from the WindClan attack" Applekit squeaked, nudging his sister. Sparrowkit nodded.

Ivypool brushed her kits away with her tail "Hush, little ones. Let's go back to the nursery" she told them quietly, leading them back into the nursery. Hawkpaw twitched an ear as Stormpaw appeared next to him.

"Poor Sorreltail. She was a nice warrior" Stormpaw commented, then padded away just as Dewpaw came by "She was a great mentor. I'll never forgot her" he whispered sadly.

Lilypaw sniffed and stared at her mother's body, pure grief glistening in her amber eyes. She looked up and saw Hawkpaw. "I'm sorry about Sorreltail, Lilypaw" Hawkpaw meowed. "Thanks...but I don't think I can go on without her. I miss her so much already!" Lilypaw cried, burying her head into Hawkpaw's shoulder and sobbing.

Hawkpaw was surprised, but he let her out of sympathy for the white and dark brown she-cat. Hawkpaw heard her quiet sobs. _Poor Lilypaw and her family. They must have been so close,_ he thought. He sat vigil for a while, and then once nighttime set, he told Lilypaw "I have to go to sleep now"

Lilypaw lifted her head "Um...alright. Good night" she mewed, scuffling her paws. Hawkpaw nodded and headed for the apprentice's den, and settled down in his nest. "Hawkpaw!" Ravenpaw whispered. "What?" Hawkpaw mewed gruffly.

"Just saying, our sister is going to the Moonpool with Jayfeather to meet with the other medicine cats. Just thought you might want to know" Ravenpaw told him. "That's great. Now can I get some sleep?" Hawkpaw muttered. "Sure!" Ravenpaw scampered back to her nest.

Hawkpaw curled up back in his nest. _I hope I get no more dreams from the Dark Forest!_ Hawkpaw prayed silently as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hawkpaw opened his eyes as dawn light entered through the apprentice's den. _Yes! No more dreams from the Dark Forest!_

He saw Dovewing poke her head out from the entrance "Hawkpaw! Are you going to sleep the morning away? Lionblaze put us on a hunting patrol" she called annoyingly. Hawkpaw wearily got to his paws and went outside to join his mentor.

"Shouldn't we remark the border?" Hawkpaw asked. Dovewing flicked her tail "That's already been done!" she said sharply. Hawkpaw shrugged and saw the elders come back to camp. Hawkpaw knew they must have gotten back from burying Sorreltail.

"We shall go hunting with Dewpaw and his new mentor" she said. "Who's Dewpaw's new mentor?" Hawkpaw questioned. "Whitewing" she replied as they met up with Whitewing and Dewpaw, who had been waiting for them.

"You weren't injured badly in the battle to put you off apprentice duties, right?" Dovewing asked him. "Um, no. But Jayfeather told me to go easy on my paw where I tore out a claw" Hawkpaw responded, lifting up his injured front paw.

"Okay" Dovewing meowed. "Well let's go then. After that surprising battle, we need to stock up the fresh-kill pile" Whitewing said. The patrol headed out of camp and out near the abandoned Twoleg nest.

"I bet I'll catch all the prey around here!" Dewpaw boasted, puffing out his chest. Hawkpaw rolled his eyes at the arrogant gray apprentice, who's personality was a lot like his brother Stormpaw.

Hawkpaw then saw a pigeon pecking at the ground near a tree. Hawkpaw when into a hunting crouch and then leaped. He misjudged the distance and landed right in front of the pigeon, his paws touching bare ground. _Mouse-dung! _The pigeon squawked in alarm and quickly flew away. Hawkpaw growled frustratedly.

Dovewing looked at him disapprovingly "What a sloppy leap! You would've caught that pigeon if you had payed more attention. You did better as a newly appointed apprentice!" she snapped, her blue eyes glaring at him.

Hawkpaw was surprised at how short-tempered his mentor was being today. Dovewing wasn't usually like that, and it wasn't because of Sorretail, since the two she-cats hadn't been close. _Who put ants in her pelt?_

"Well sorry for trying! You could have at least told me how to correct it for next time!" Hawkpaw snorted, bristling slightly. Dovewing just flicked her tail in annoyance and went off to continue hunting with Whitewing. Hawkpaw was partnered with Dewpaw, and the two managed to catch two voles, a sparrow, and a squirrel.

Whitewing nodded approvingly as she saw their catches. "Job well done, you two. Come on. It's time to go back to camp" she said approvingly, then picked up her three mice. "Better" Dovewing told Hawkpaw as he carried the prey.

As they arrived back to camp, Hawkpaw dropped off his prey at the fresh-kill pile. "You can go bring some prey for the elders and while you're at it ,you can check their pelts for ticks" Dovewing said.

Hawkpaw fought back the urge to protest, but knew better and kept his jaws shut. "Yes, Dovewing" he mewed, and walked to the medicine cat den to get some mouse bile.

When he entered, he saw Spottedpaw sorting herbs and Jayfeather was nowhere to be seen. "Um, Spottedpaw?" Hawkpaw meowed. Spottedpaw jumped and then lifted her head "Oh! Hawkpaw. What is it? Are you injured?" she asked, looking at him.

"Uh, no. I just need some mouse bile for the elder's ticks" he replied, a bit embarrassed. Spottedpaw snickered, but then meowed "Alright, I'll get that for you". As Spottedpaw went to go get it, she said "I went to the Moonpool last night with Jayfeather"

"I know. Ravenpaw told me. How was it?" Hawkpaw replied. "It was really cool! I got to meet the other medicine cats. They were really nice, especially Snowypaw from ShadowClan and Willowshine from RiverClan" Spottedpaw responded.

She gave Hawkpaw the bile-soaked moss. "Here you go. And watch out for grumpy Dustpelt!" she teased. "Alright" Hawkpaw hooked the moss between his claws and went to the elder's den.

Dustpelt and Graystripe were chatting while Purdy and Millie were dozing in their nests. Graystripe spotted him first "Well if it isn't Lionblaze's son. Hawkpaw!" he meowed. "Come to check for ticks, I'm guessing?" Dustpelt asked.

Hawkpaw nodded. "Good. Cause' I got this really big one on my tail and I can't seem to reach it" Dustpelt grumbled. As Hawkpaw checked over Dustpelt for ticks, dabbing the one on his tail off, Graystripe meowed "How about a story for you?" he asked.

"Sure" Hawkpaw said. "I'm sure you've heard far too many stories about Tigerstar. So how about I'll tell you about his evil son, Hawkfrost?" Graystripe meowed. Hawkpaw stiffened, but slowly nodded. He wanted to know how the clan described him.

"Alright. Hawkfrost was a RiverClan warrior, a fine one too. But he was ambitious and fierce like his father. Everyone knew he wanted to become deputy, and eventually leader of RiverClan." Graystripe began.

Hawkpaw moved on to Graystripe and checked him over for ticks. "Hawkfrost was very close to Bramblestar, Brambleclaw then. The two always talked at Gatherings"

"Hawkfrost trapped Firestar in a fox trap and wanted Brambleclaw to kill him so Brambleclaw could become leader. But Brambleclaw didn't, and ended up killing Hawkfrost to save Firestar. I think Hawkfrost would've been a great warrior if he had not followed his father's pawsteps." Graystripe continued.

Hawkpaw suddenly remembered that scene. His brother's refusal to kill Firestar, a long pointy stick sinking deep into his throat, Brambleclaw staring at him in horror, and then nothing.

"Hawkpaw?" Graystripe's mew cut him out of the memories. Hawkpaw shook his head "Sorry. Um, that's an interesting story. I'm glad Bramblestar chose to save Firestar" he mewed. "Don't we all" Graystripe said, stretching out lazily.

Hawkpaw finished looking over Graystripe for ticks, and since he didn't want to wake Purdy nor Millie, he went to go fetch two mice for Dustpelt and Graystripe. He brought them up to the two elders.

"Thank you, Hawkpaw! Come back for another story soon" Graystripe said, taking a bite out of his mouse. "At least he got that tick on my tail" Dustpelt muttered. "You're welcome!" Hawkpaw replied, and walked off.

_At least he didn't describe me as evil as I thought he would _Hawkpaw thought, and looked into a nearby puddle. He saw his reflection, and for a moment, he saw a larger dark brown tabby in its place, it's ice-blue eyes staring glittering with cold malice.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter! And again, sorry for the late update xD It will come sooner next time. **

**QOTD: What do you think will happen later on in the story? Do you think Hawkpaw will become evil? **

**So that's all for now! R&R! :)**


	10. Hostility

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Amberpool: Sorry! I kinda realized that too xD And that was a very good idea! But I have already planned a lot for later on, which you'll find out! :)**

**Potatotheumbreon: Let's just wait and see!**

**Crescentclaw: I guess, and that actually would've fit Spottedpaw and Ravenpaw's description, but hey, it's not exactly a fact :P But thank you anyways!**

**Also, thank you all so much for 50+ reviews! :)**

* * *

"Hawkpaw! Come on! Just cross the bridge!" Dovewing snapped at her apprentice. Hawkpaw growled under his breath and followed his mentor.

Hawkpaw was making his way to a Gathering, and in the distance, he saw the island where cats were gathered. "Scared of the water, Hawkpaw?" Dewpaw mocked, smirking. "Shut up! As if you love the water so much" Hawkpaw hissed.

Dewpaw gave another smug grin "Says the one who's half-clan. I think it would be better for you to run on the moors of WindClan instead of ThunderClan! Seeing as you don't like water, you would never fit in RiverClan, for say!" he shot back.

Hawkpaw stiffened, and did his best to control himself and not swipe that smug expression of Dewpaw's face. _That cat is a real pain in the tail now days, like Dovewing_!

"Enough arguing, you two!" Cloudtail told them as they arrived to the island. Hawkpaw turned his back on Dewpaw and followed his clanmates.

RiverClan and ShadowClan had already arrived, and everyone was waiting for WimdClan. Hawkpaw sat down next to a cream and white she-cat. Hawkpaw recognized her as Snowypaw, the medicine cat apprentice of ShadowClan.

"Hello! I'm Hawkpaw" he meowed to the white and cream apprentice. "Snowypaw. And I've heard of you. The other apprentices talk about you" Snowypaw said.

Hawkpaw puffed his chest out proudly, happy to be known amongst the other apprentices. "So, have you been an apprentice for long?" he asked. Snowypaw shrugged "I guess. I was apprenticed to Littlecloud after the Great Battle" she responded.

"Okay..." Hawkpaw was going to say more, but then Dewpaw and Snowpaw raced over from talking to some RiverClan apprentices. "Hello, _half-clan_!" Dewpaw taunted. Hawkpaw stifled a growl. _Not again!_

"What are you doing here, talking with medicine cats? WindClan have just arrived, why don't you go talk to them?" Dewpaw sneered. Snowypaw glared at the dark gray apprentice.

"Stop it, Dewpaw. You're doing nothing but being a nuisance" she meowed. Dewpaw flattened his ears, scowling, but didn't respond.

"Anyways, have you heard the news? Blackstar has lost his ninth life" Snowpaw told Hawkpaw. "Really? Then Rowanclaw must be leader now" Hawkpaw replied, surprised.

Snowypaw, who had listened to the conversation, nodded. "Yes, its true. He died a few sunrises ago. Littlecloud already took Rowanclaw to the Moonpool to receive his nine lives" she explained.

"So he's Rowan_star_ now" Snowpaw said softly. Then Mistystar's yowl of "Let the Gathering begin!" brought their attention to the leaders. "Well that was a long wait" Dewpaw muttered.

Rowanstar sat on his branch, and Bramblestar flicked his tail as to begin. "As you can see, Blackstar lost his ninth life and I am now ShadowClan's new leader. We shall never forgot Blackstar, as he was a noble leader" Rowanstar began.

Bramblestar dipped his head "Though Blackstar committed mistakes as a younger warrior, he proved himself to be a proud and great leader over and over again" he said.

Onestar and Mistystar agreed. "Yes, he will be missed among all clans" Onestar mewed. "May StarClan light his path and your leadership, Rowanstar" Mistystar added.

Rowanstar nodded and signaled for Bramblestar to speak next. "ThunderClan is well, though we grieve for Sorreltail, who was killed in a battle with WindClan. Maybe you can explain that surprise attack, Onestar." Bramblestar growled softly.

"When we want territory, we get it like warriors, Bramblestar. Unlike ThunderClan, always begging for help from other clans" Onestar hissed. "Nonsense! ThunderClan has never begged for help from the other clans!" Bramblestar replied sharply.

Onestar just let out another angry hiss. "Anyways, on the good side, Spottedpaw has been apprenticed to Jayfeather" Bramblestar said, continuing on.

"Spottedpaw! Spottedpaw!" the clans cheered, though not much from WindClan. _Mouse-brains!_ Hawkpaw thought. Spottedpaw lifted her head from where she was sitting next to her mentor and smiled.

Mistystar announced that all was well in RiverClam and that a few Twolegs ahead strayed close to their territory, but nothing serious. Onestar announced the death of the elder Tornear and not much else.

"This Gathering is over! May StarClan light your paths!" Mistystar said, and as they dismissed, Snowypaw meowed "See you next Gathering, Hawkpaw!"

"You too!" Hawkpaw replied cheerfully, and followed his clanmates. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and suddenly bumped into a cat.

"Sorry!" Hawkpaw mewed, scrambling to his paws and recognized Mothwing as the cat who he had bumped into. _My sister!_ Hawkpaw thought happily, finally getting a chance to talk with her.

But Mothwing looked at him and gasped, stumbling backwards. Her amber eyes filled with horror. Hawkpaw suddenly felt worried "Did I do anything wrong?" he asked nervously.

Mothwing them shook her head and gazed at him "I-I'm sorry. It's just that you look a lot like a cat I knew before. But it's nothing. You should go and join your clan now, though" she replied.

He nodded and started padding away, but felt guilty. _The way she looked at me...was I really so cruel to her for her to fear me?_ Hawkpaw sighed, and to make matters worse, Dewpaw was trotting up to him now.

"Hawkpaw! I was looking for you. Such a shame you didn't get to speak with your kin in WindClan" Dewpaw said with false sympathy. _Why doesn't he go pick on Stormpaw? He's the arrogant one anyways!_

"I didn't want to" Hawkpaw growled. "Really? I bet their deputy Crowfeather would be so glad to see you! I'm surprised your father Lionblaze didn't even talk to him tonight!" Dewpaw sneered.

"Of course not! We're not on good sides with WindClan right now, after all. And why should I go speak with their deputy? There's nothing to say to him" Hawkpaw hissed.

But Dewpaw kept taunting him "Crowfeather is your kin, you know. But does it matter, anyways? You'll never be a true ThunderClan warrior, like your littermates. I bet all your loyalties will drift off to WindClan!"

Hawkpaw felt his patience snap. He let out a snarl of fury and leaped on Dewpaw, clawing at his denmate's muzzle. "As if you'll ever be a true warrior! You have kittypet blood!" Hawkpaw snarled.

Dewpaw looked at him, his amber eyes filled with fury. Dewpaw growled and then reared up, biting down on Hawkpaw's ear.

Lionblaze and Dovewing heard the commotion and gasped at the two fighting apprentices. "That's enough, both of you!" Dovewing growled, and grabbed Hawkpaw and roughly pulled him apart from Dewpaw, who Lionblaze took and held back.

"What has gotten into you?! You and Dewpaw are clanmates! You shouldn't be attacking each other!" Dovewing snarled, swiping a unsheathed paw at Hawkpaw, which delivered a stinging blow to his ear. Hawkpaw yelped and backed away.

"Don't be too harsh, Dovewing. Dewpaw is also to blame. So, who started this?" Lionblaze asked sharply. Hawkpaw decide to go first "Dewpaw did. He was taunting me and-"

Dewpaw cut him off "And then _he_ attacked me! He should be sent to do the elder's den for the next moon!" Dewpaw hissed. "But you did provoke him, Dewpaw, so you too will be punished. But first, let's get back to camp" Lionblaze replied.

Hawkpaw sulked all the way back to camp, but before he could be given a punishment, Ivypool raced up to Bramblestar as they entered the camp.

"We need Jayfeather! Squirrelflight is kitting!" Ivypool told him quickly. Jayfeather was already rushing into the nursery with Bramblestar on his tail, and Spottedpaw dashed into the medicine cat den to get herbs.

"Bramblestar is busy now. Very well, your punishment will be given to you tomorrow, Hawkpaw" Lionblaze told his son. Hawkpaw nodded and sighed annoyingly and went back to the apprentice's den.

He didn't want to go back there with Dewpaw, but he had no choice. Hawkpaw went into his nest. _Why can't Dewpaw just keep his mouth shut? He has kittypet blood, so what's he whining about? _Hawkpaw thought, growling softly at his denmate.

* * *

**So, Rowanstar is finally leader! And about time, too. So what do you think of Hawkpaw attacking his own denmate? Dewpaw did kind of deserve it, though xD**

**And I'm also getting the book Bramblestar's Storm soon. Can't wait to read it!**

**On another note, I'm starting school tomorrow so updates in both of my stories might take a but longer because I'll be busy, but don't worry, I'll still get them in on the weekends! R&R :)**


	11. Secrets

**Back with another chapter of HFSC! And thank you all for 60 reviews! Again, so sorry for late updates, but I've been very busy with school. And now onto the chapter! :)  
**

* * *

"I don't know why _we_ had to care for the elders for a whole moon as a punishment, not to mention _together_!" Hawkpaw grumbled as he rolled up the dirty moss from the elder's nests.

Since Bramblestar couldn't tell punishment because he was busy with Squirrelflight, Hawkpaw and Dewpaw's mentors had given them their punishments.

Dovewing had rudely snapped that Hawkpaw would care for the elders for the next moon, and Dewpaw had gotten that punishment from Whitewing as well.

"This is all your fault. If you hadn't attacked me, then we wouldn't be doing this!" Dewpaw hissed. Hawkpaw growled softly. "Maybe if _you_ had kept your jaws shut, then I wouldn't have attacked you!" he snarled.

Dewpaw flattened his ears, but then Thornclaw passed them and hissed "Enough you two! You're supposed to be working, not arguing!"

"Come on. We may as well stop arguing before we get in even more trouble" Dewpaw muttered. Hawkpaw sighed annoyingly and nodded. Once he finished with the dirty moss, Hawkpaw went to go collect some fresh moss from the trees that were in the camp, leaving Dewpaw behind.

Then Ravenpaw padded by him with fresh-kill in her jaws, just coming back from a hunting patrol. She dropped her prey and stared up at her brother.

"Collecting fresh moss for the elders, huh?" Ravenpaw meowed amusingly. "It's not my fault Dewpaw provoked me, you know that" Hawkpaw replied through gritted teeth.

Ravenpaw flicked her tail "Don't be too upset. Everyone knows Dewpaw is just a stuck-up stupid furball" she said. "True that" Hawkpaw mewed.

"Anyways, you should go visit Squirrelflight's kits! I already did with Seedpaw and Amberpaw. They were adorable!" Ravenpaw meowed happily. "Speaking of Seedpaw, isn't her and Lilypaw's warrior assessment soon?" Hawkpaw asked.

Ravenpaw nodded "Soon?! It's today! I think their doing their warrior assessment right now." she responded.

"Right. Well, I have to continue with collecting moss or Dovewing is going to bite my head off." Hawkpaw mewed. "Yeah, right. See you!" Ravenpaw picked up her prey and went to the center of camp.

Hawkpaw sighed and continued picking the moss from the tree. Soon, he had a whole roll of moss. Hawkpaw scooped it up in his jaws and went over to the elder's den.

"That's a lot of moss! But it better not be damp!" Millie exclaimed as he padded over to her. "Don't worry. I made sure it's not" Hawkpaw replied, shaping the moss so it would be nests for them.

"Dewpaw already took out the dirty bedding. He said you would be placing the fresh bedding for us" Graystripe purred amusingly. _Typical Dewpaw! _Hawkpaw thought.

"Of course." Hawkpaw meowed. "Maybe I can ya'll story while you're at it" Purdy suggested. _How great! Not another one of his never ending stories!_ But knowing he had to show respect, Hawkpaw nodded.

"Well yah' see, I was once chasing this mouse, when a pesky badger came by and..." Hawkpaw wasn't really listening, but pretended to as he finished the bedding.

"Finished! Um, thanks for the story, Purdy!" Hawkpaw said as soon as the bedding was finished. "Good. It's nice and dry. Unlike the other time when Amberpaw accidentally brought us all damp bedding!" Millie commented as she settled down.

"Oh, I sure clawed her ears off for that" Dustpelt muttered. "Thanks Hawkpaw!" Purdy meowed. "No problem!" Hawkpaw called as he padded away.

He felt his stomach growling, and made his way towards the fresh-kill pile, when he heard Dovewing's sharp mew, "Hawkpaw! Come over here!"

_What did I do now?_ Hawkpaw walked over to his mentor. "Yes, Dovewing?" he asked. "You haven't hunted for the queens and elders yet!" Dovewing snapped.

"But I just gave them new bedding! And I'm starving!" Hawkpaw protested. _Why is she always acting to horrible now? She sure wasn't like this even when I was training her sister in the Dark Forest!_

Dovewing glared at him with narrowed blue eyes. "Just do it! I have to go see Squirrelflight now. You can go join a hunting patrol with Sandstorm" she said, flicking her tail to where Sandstorm, Cloudtail and Rosepetal were just going off.

Hawkpaw growled, but replied "Alright". Dovewing then stalked off. S_he could've at least put me on a hunting patrol with her!_

He was about to make his way towards Sandstorm and her patrol, but he paused. _Maybe it's better than I go hunting alone. I need some time alone anyways_ he thought.

Hawkpaw quickly made sure that no one was looking at him, and went out of the camp. "Maybe if I bring back enough prey, Dovewing will finally complement me on something" he muttered.

The dark brown tabby apprentice neared the lake. Hawkpaw realized how swollen it looked. _I hope it doesn't flood. _He shuddered at the thought of the whole camp being swept underwater.

A blackbird called out ahead of him, and Hawkpaw looked up to see the bird in the tree above him. _That thing is huge! Maybe that can finally impress some cat. Honestly, it's like being treated differently because my mother was a rogue all over again!_ thought Hawkpaw.

Hawkpaw climbed up the tree quietly so the blackbird wouldn't hear him coming. He got onto a branch and prepared to jump.

_I've got you now!_ With a powerful leap, he jumped and as he flew over the branch he snagged the blackbird in his claws. A second later, and with a yelp of alarm, Hawkpaw realized he had jumped to far.

He tumbled down to the ground but quickly killed the blackbird with a bite to its neck. Hawkpaw got to his paws, wincing at the ache in his shoulders.

Picking up his catch, Hawkpaw felt the bird's feathers tickling his nose and he sneezed. "At least I got it" he said to himself.

"Hawkpaw!" Brackenfur exploded out from the bushes, Sandstorm and Rosepetal behind him. _Uh oh._

"Hawkpaw! Where have you been? Didn't Dovewing say you needed to join my patrol?" Cloudtail meowed. Hawkpaw placed his prey down and replied "Um...yes. But I wanted to do some hunting alone"

Sandstorm sighed impatiently "You're still an apprentice, and you've got to follow orders. Come with us." she said. Hawkpaw picked up his bird again. Rosepetal eyed it with surprise.

"That's one large blackbird, Hawkpaw! Neat catch!" she complimented. "Thanks." Hawkpaw mewed

As the hunting patrol neared the ShadowClan border, Hawkpaw saw the border patrol pass by. It consisted of Amberpaw, Stormpaw, Blossomfall and Brackenfur.

"I haven't seen Lilypaw or Seedpaw all day. Where are they?" Hawkpaw asked Rosepetal. "They're doing their warrior assessment nearby" she responded. Hawkpaw nodded.

After they came back to camp, Hawkpaw set his prey down. He still hadn't eaten anything, so he grabbed a sparrow for himself and settled down near the apprentice's den.

As he ate, he saw Jayfeather and Spottedpaw rushing about in and out of the medicine cat den. "Spottedpaw!" Hawkpaw called to his sister. Spottedpaw whipped around.

"What's going on? You and Jayfeather are rushing about. Did some warrior get injured?" Hawkpaw questioned. "Seems like it. Hazeltail and Foxleap are sick with greencough." Spottedpaw answered.

"Greencough? So soon? Leaf-bare is barely beginning!" Hawkpaw exclaimed. "Well two cats already got sick very suddenly. Sorry, I have to go!" Spottedpaw meowed, and raced off.

As soon as Spottedpaw finished, Lilypaw and Seedpaw burst into the camp bouncing with excitement. "We passed our assessment! We're going to be warriors!" Seedpaw squealed excitedly.

"That's great! More warriors for the clan!" Snowpaw meowed happily. "And hopefully more space in the apprentice's den!" Hawkpaw shouted amusingly.

* * *

Later that night, the clan was settling down. Lilypaw and Seedpaw had their warrior ceremony, being named Lilyheart and Seedsplash.

"We'll be warriors soon!" Snowpaw meowed, puffing out his chest. "Soon indeed!" Seedsplash laughed.

Hawkpaw was outside the apprentice's den, when he heard Dovewing and Bumblestripe's coversation from the back of the warrior's den. Hawkpaw curiosity pricked his ears and crept closer to the warrior's den to eavesdrop.

"Bumblestripe, I'm expecting kits. And they aren't yours. I'm so sorry." Dovewing mewed apologetically. Bumblestripe looked at her. "They're Tigerheart's, aren't they?" he asked softly.

Dovewing nodded, sadness in her blue eyes. "And are you still visiting him?" Bumblestripe questioned. _He knew all along! He may as well also be a traitor_! Hawkpaw thought.

"No. After I told him about the kits, Tigerheart said that it would be better that they don't know who their real father is. He told me that I can raise them in ThunderClan with you" Dovewing replied.

"He did have a point. But I'm sure that's just because he wanted to make you happy" Bumblestripe told her. "Now I think that. But when he told me, I got mad, and said things I shouldn't have. I stormed away, and that's why I've been so snappish lately" Dovewing said.

_Finally! A reason for her acting so mean to me! _Hawkpaw walked a little bit closer to hear better.

"I see. Well I can say I'm the father, if you want" Bumblestripe mewed. "I would appreciate that. Thank you" Dovewing responded warmly.

"Now, what about Hawkpaw's training?" Bumblestripe asked his mate. _Yeah, what about my training? I can't have a weak mentor!_

Dovewing answered "My kits aren't due until two moons. Hawkpaw will surely be done with his training by then"

Satisfied that he finally had gotten all the answers he wanted, Hawkpaw made his way back to his den. He went into his nest. Not long after he had just fallen asleep, he was suddenly awoken from his slumber by Ivypool's wail.

"My kits! My kits are missing!"

* * *

**Ha-ha, cliffhanger! xD Hope you guys liked and the next chapter shall be up sooner! :) R&R!**


	12. Disaster

Hawkpaw raced outside of his den. By now, cats were starting to hear the news and were running out of their dens and alert.

Bramblestar went up to a distressed Ivypool. "What's going on? What do you mean your kits are missing?" he asked. Ivypool sniffed.

"I woke up and realized that Sparrowkit, Applekit, and Minnowkit were missing! Foxleap has already gone to find and track their scent." Ivypool explained, letting out another wail.

Daisy went up to the silver and white queen. "It's alright, Ivypool. We're going to find them. But you can't panic like this, you might disturb Squirrelflight's kits and its better that you stay calm" she comforted her.

Ivypool nodded bleakly and followed Daisy back into the nursery. Bramblestar then meowed "I will order a search patrol for the kits. We must all stay calm and keep a look out for the kits"

Briarlight dragged herself out from the medicine cat den. "I'll go and help" she said determinedly. Jayfeather bolted after her "You can't go! What if you run into trouble?" he gasped.

"Exactly! Briarlight, you must stay here!" Millie added. _Right. Briarlight would be helpless out there._ Hawkpaw thought.

Defeated, Briarlight just nodded. She and Jayfeather returned to the medicine cat den. As he entered his den, Hawkpaw then thought of an idea. _Maybe I can go find those kits._

As if he had read his mind, Dewpaw sat up and meowed "Maybe we can go find those kits!". His sister Amberpaw looked at him in horror. "Dewpaw, no! Not on your own, at least!" she exclaimed.

Ravenpaw and Stormpaw looked thoughtful. "That might not be the baddest idea. Who knows, Bramblestar might just give us our warrior names right away!" Dewpaw said. Ravenpaw rolled her eyes.

"Well _you. _We haven't finished our training" Ravenpaw meowed. "Come on. Who volunteers?" Dewpaw asked. "I'll go!" Stormpaw immediately answered.

"Count me in too" Hawkpaw added, rising to his paws. _The whole clan will be proud of me! Ha, this reminds me of when I drove out that badger from RiverClan! That sure made me popular...and very close to becoming deputy._

Dewpaw looked surprised. "Even after all I've done to you, half-clan? Well I'm surprised! But I won't object." he said. Hawkpaw shot him an icy glare. "I'm doing this for my own accomplishments, not you" he growled.

Ravenpaw said yes as well. Amberpaw and Snowpaw glared at them. "You're mouse-brains, all of you. You could get killed!" Amberpaw hissed. "Yeah. Just look at what happened to Brightheart!" Snowpaw exclaimed.

"But this time, there's more of us! And there can't be any dangerous animals out there for sure. After all, none of the patrols reported anything unusual." Dewpaw replied confidently.

"You don't know that" Snowpaw retorted. Dewpaw ignored his littermates and flicked his tail. "Let's sneak out, then. We can go through the dirt place tunnel" Dewpaw told Hawkpaw, Ravenpaw, and Stormpaw.

"The dirt place tunnel?! We'll get dirty and smell terrible!" Ravenpaw squeaked. Stormpaw rolled his eyes "You're becoming Redkit. He's barley opened his eyes and already he complains about getting dirty!" he told her exasperatedly.

"That's the point, mouse-brain. It'll also disguise our scent." Dewpaw said. As they headed out of the den, Dewpaw looked over his shoulder and asked, "You won't tell anyone, right?"

Amberpaw flicked her tail in annoyance "No, but if you don't come back by sunrise or the other warriors start looking for you, then no promises." she answered. Snowpaw agreed. _I just hope Dovewing doesn't find out. I wouldn't want to make her angry when she just calmed herself._

The four apprentices headed out of the den and quickly darted into the dirt place tunnel. "Yuck! It stinks it here" Hawkpaw said disgustingly. "What'd you expect? For it to smell like flowers?" Dewpaw replied annoyingly.

"There's no need to start arguing. We must find Ivypool's kits, not just for our benefit, but for the clan, too." Ravenpaw meowed. _For you. Yes, the kits are important for more warriors, but I can be praised by the whole clan! That can boost up by chances of becoming deputy. Hawkpaw thought._

They departed the dirt place tunnel and finally made it to their territory. Ravenpaw shivered "It's cold" she commented. "Probably because of your short pelt" Stormpaw teased.

But Hawkpaw himself did feel quite chilly, despite his long pelt. _Leaf-bare must be setting in sooner that I thought._ "Okay, we'll split up and start looking for the kit's scent" Dewpaw explained. The rest nodded and they ran off in different directions.

Hawkpaw scented the air, but the only thing he could scent was the faint trace of a familiar cat. _Briarlight? _he wondered silently, but shook his head. Why would Briarlight be out here? A cat that vulnerable wouldn't be out in the dark night.

Suddenly a strong scent hit his nose, and Hawkpaw stiffened. _Fox! _And the small whimpers of kits was also heard. "Dewpaw! Ravenpaw! Stormpaw" Hawkpaw called.

Ravenpaw (who hadn't been so far behind) emerged from a bush. "You hear that too?" she asked, her blue eyes wide with worry. Hawkpaw nodded.

Dewpaw and Stormpaw appeared from the tall grass. "I can hear the kits! Don't just stand there, let's go and find them!" Stormpaw shouted.

The four ran as fast as they could in the direction of the kits. Hawkpaw heard loud barking and snarling. "Oh no! It's a fox! It must've found the kits!" Ravenpaw shrieked. They sprinted even faster.

They all reached the clearing where a fox was standing over the kits, baring it's teeth. Hawkpaw saw a badly injured Briarlight standing protectively over the kits, but Minnowkit was lying still on the ground, though she seemed to have no injuries.

But before the apprentices could do or think of anything, the fox lunged and bit down hard on Briarlight's neck. Briarlight shrieked and went limp. "No!" Ravenpaw flung herself onto the fox, who turned its attention to the apprentices.

Stormpaw let out a battle cry and charged into the fight, followed by Dewpaw. "I'll get the kits!" Hawkpaw quickly said, and quickly went over to the kits.

Sparrowkit and Applekit trembled with fear, their eyes wide as they stared at Minnowkit's and Briarlight's unmoving bodies.

Hawkpaw found a small rabbit's burrow in the ground, and ushered Sparrowkit and Applekit into the burrow where they would be safe. He grasped Minnowkit and dragged her into the burrow. Hawkpaw was relieved to still find her alive.

Meanwhile, Dewpaw, Stormpaw, and Ravenpaw seemed to be handling well with the fox, most likely because it was a young one. But Hawkpaw still joined in the fight, swiping at the fox with outstretched claws.

"What about Briarlight?!" Ravenpaw cried as they fought. Hawkpaw couldn't reply as he was busy trying to drive the fox into some sharp brambles.

The young fox finally whined and backed away. It then fled out of ThunderClan territory, leaving droplets of blood behind.

Hawkpaw, Stormpaw, and Dewpaw stood there panting as Ravenpaw rushed over to Briarlight, who lay on her side motionless. "She's not dead, is she? She can't be!" Ravenpaw shook the dark brown she-cat. "Briarlight!"

One of Briarlight's sky-blue eyes flickered open. "Please don't die! You still have so much ahead of you!" Ravenpaw begged. Quickly checking on the kits, Hawkpaw and the others slowly walked over.

"I-I wanted to rescue the kits...so I followed their scent out here. I found the fox, about to attack them...had...to do...something." Briarlight whispered. Blood slowly continued to spill from the gash in her neck as her breathing became more rapid.

Dewpaw bowed his head "There's nothing we can do. She's on her way to StarClan now." he mewed softly. "You were very brave, Briarlight. You saved Ivypool's kits. You will be honored in all of ThunderClan" Hawkpaw added.

Briarlight sighed softly and closed her eyes, and did not speak again. "No, no, no. If only we could've saved her" Ravenpaw whimpered. "It's alright. It wasn't your fault. Sometimes bad things happen" Stormpaw said gently.

Hawkpaw felt sadness tug at his heart. He had known Briarlight since kit hood, and had always felt sorry for her seeing as she would never be able to walk again.

He looked away and remembered the kits. Hawkpaw raced back to the rabbit burrow. Minnowkit had not moved, but Applekit and Sparrowkit seemed okay.

"What's wrong with Minnowkit? She's not dead, is she?" Dewpaw asked, padding over. Hawkpaw shook his head. "No. Can you check to make sure the other kits aren't hurt while I see to Minnowkit? And try not to let them see Briarlight's body" he said.

For once, Dewpaw didn't object as he calmed down the other kits. Hawkpaw gently grabbed Minnowkit and laid her down on the grass. "Let me try. It must be because of the cold. I know how to warm her up" Ravenpaw mewed.

Hawkpaw stepped aside as Ravenpaw started rubbing the warmth back into Minnowkit and Stormpaw watched. Soon, the silver-and-white kit gave a small cough. "You did it!" Hawkpaw exclaimed.

At the same moment, Bramblestar and his patrol rushed in, and they gasped at the scene. "Why didn't we search this place? We were on the other side of the territory when Toadstep thought he scented fox" Bramblestar said, shaking his head. He then gasped as he saw the kits and Briarlight's body.

"Is that _Briarlight?!_" Whitewing gasped, rushing over to the she-cat. "She's dead" Ravenpaw meowed sadly. "Dead? What has happened?!" Bramblestar yowled.

"My kits!" Foxleap nosed Hawkpaw and his siblings away from Minnowkit. Dewpaw brought up Sparrowkit and Applekit. "Oh, they're safe!" Foxleap exclaimed happily.

Whitewing looked up sadly "But at a cost." she whispered. Toadstep nodded. Dewpaw took a deep breath and began explaining everything.

"We went to go look for the kits ourselves. We found a young fox about to attack kits but Briarlight was standing over them. But we were too late. We managed to fight off the fox, but it killed Briarlight" he said.

Bramblestar's eyes filled with grief. "Then Briarlight was a hero. She saved the kits." he mewed. "If only we had come sooner." Toadstep whispered.

"But at least the kits are safe." Whitewing turned to the apprentices. "You all shouldn't have gone wandering off like that, but you were all very brave. Come on, we must go back to camp" she meowed.

Foxleap helped haul Briarlight's body on Bramblestar and Toadstep, who would carry her. Then he and Whitewing carried the kits. Hawkpaw, Dewpaw, Stormpaw and Ravenpaw followed behind.

The sun was starting to rise now, and as they entered the camp, Hawkpaw felt more tired then ever. Not to mention the wounds he and the others had gotten from fighting the fox.

Amberpaw was the first to see them "You're all safe!" she meowed happily, then trailed off as she saw Briarlight "Oh, no..."

"Briarlight!" Jayfeather's screech echoed through the camp as he ran over to his friend. Bramblestar laid down her body in the center of the camp. "I'm so sorry" he whispered.

"No! She can't be gone! I-I can still save her!" Jayfeather said desperately, shaking her. Leafpool rested her tail on his shoulders. "Jayfeather, she's gone." Leafpool told him gently. Jayfeather broke off in quiet sobs.

Hawkpaw watched as Millie appeared and let out a wail of grief. Ivypool, though glad her kits were safe, gazed sadly at Briarlight. "She was a hero. We'll never forget her" Graystripe told a sobbing Millie.

Spottedpaw went up to him "Are you okay? I heard you had a fight with a fox" she meowed. "I'm fine...I guess" Hawkpaw mumbled, yawning.

"Don't try to hide your injuries from me. I'll take care of them as soon as I check on the kits, and then you can have a nice sleep" Spottedpaw said, placing down her herbs.

All Hawkpaw really wanted to do was to lie down and sleep right now, but he knew he had to wait so his wounds wouldn't get infected. Suddenly, he heard an ominous voice of a cat whisper in his ear,

_The hawk will soar through the sky like never before, but beware, even a broken heart can bring it back down to darkness._

* * *

**Poor Briarlight! Oh, but there's also a mysterious prophecy now too. More will be coming soon!**


End file.
